Today, individuals typically carry at least one mobile computing device such as a mobile phone, smartphone, tablet, or other device with them at times. Those mobile computing devices may include advanced media capture capabilities, such as video recorders, cameras, and microphones. Those same devices often typically include persistent network data connections. Thus, many devices—potentially thousands—capable of media capture are present at almost every public event.
Today, much of the media captured using mobile computing devices is shared with others through one or more social networks. Those social networks typically limit media sharing to a pre-defined group of related individuals. Additionally, social networks typically do not organize or index media shared by users.